NLSY79 CYA includes: ? a battery of cognitive, social, emotional, and physiological assessments administered to those under 14 that measure different aspects of development; ? a series of self-administered questions for those between 10 and 20 about family, school, and social interactions; and ? an interview of children 15 and over, modeled on theNLSY79 questionnaire, focusing on employment schooling, family, and social life and including a confidential supplemenlon sensitive topics.